


Не хватает

by Puhospinka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, PWP, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аомине распахивает дверь. Мурасакибара не реагирует</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не хватает

Гостиничный коридор пуст и тих, номера подмигивают красными маркерами «Заперто» — кроме одного.

— Йо! 

Аомине распахивает дверь. Мурасакибара не реагирует — он лежит на полу в одних шортах и, поставив перед собой большую миску с мороженым, медленно его поглощает. Аомине хорошо понимает его — жара стоит такая, что хочется рухнуть прямо у порога. Но он делает над собой усилие и падает рядом с Мурасакибарой, обнимает за талию, прижимается к горячему плечу, чувствуя, как трется их кожа, и жмурится. В губы тыкается что-то холодное, и Аомине открывает рот, чтобы облизать ложку с мороженым.

— Ммм, — он поглаживает Мурасакибару по спине, прижимается губами к плечу и прикусывает кожу.

— Я думал, ты уезжаешь, — Мурасакибара оглядывается и застенчиво моргает из-под длинной челки.

— Подождут, — отмахивается Аомине, — и автобус через час.

Мурасакибара шевелится, и Аомине закусывает губу — у него медленно, но верно встает. Как всегда. Мурасакибара слишком большой. Слишком сильный, Аомине слишком его хочет.

Он стаскивает с Мурасакибары шорты сразу до середины ягодиц и задыхается — трусов нет.

— Жарко, — виновато поясняет тот, зачерпывая ложечкой мороженое.

— Ага, — выдыхает ему в плечо Аомине и тянет шорты ниже. Ведет пальцем по ягодицам, покрытым нежным пушком, слушает, как отзывается Мурасакибара — едва слышным довольным урчанием.

Аомине торопливо расстегивает джинсы и спускает их вместе с трусами до колен. Высвобожденный член пульсирует от облегчения, Аомине раздвигает ягодицы — Мурасакибара возится, вздрагивая — наклоняется, проводит языком по расщелине, а потом прижимает головку ко входу. Трется, растягивая и постанывая, а сам лихорадочно шарится по карманам… Мурасакибара сжимается и оборачивается — во рту смешно торчит ложечка, нос морщится от удовольствия, а глаза смотрят вопросительно. Черт возьми. Аомине забыл смазку. Ну и идиот. А у Мурасакибары нет, он никогда не заморачивается такой ерундой.

Аомине смотрит на тающее мороженое и протягивает руку. Мурасакибара возмущенно дергается, когда Аомине загребает из миски немного, но тут же затихает от осторожных поглаживаний по спине. Он даже выплевывает ложечку и подается назад, льнет к ласке.

Аомине опускает мороженое между ягодиц, и они покрываются мурашками; приставляет член ко входу и всем телом вздрагивает — мороженое кажется ледяным. Сжимает зубы и проталкивается внутрь, Мурасакибара выгибается, охает — смотрит на Аомине обиженно и недоуменно, а тот горячо шепчет, продолжая поглаживать по спине:

— Тише-тише, сейчас станет хорошо.

Мурасакибара моргает, между бровей залегает морщинка — и тут же разглаживается, когда Аомине входит до конца и замирает, натянутый как струна. Горячая плоть стискивает член так, что от удовольствия сводит дыхание, и Аомине смотрит в пустоту, пережидая первую волну возбуждения.

Ловит странный взгляд Мурасакибары — словно тот увидел что-то, чего раньше никогда не встречал. Килограммовый ящик шоколада. Или суфле размером с мяч. Но думать об этом некогда, Аомине хочет двигаться, и он подается назад, выходя почти до конца, а потом снова проникая до упора.

Мурасакибара стонет, подбрасывает бедра и тянется к члену. Аомине накрывает его руку своей, и они вместе дрочат — пока Аомине покачивается взад-вперед, замирая от острого, как нож наслаждения.

— Сильнее, — голос Мурасакибары звучит повелительно.

Он прогибается и сводит острые лопатки, когда Аомине делает первый, самый сильный толчок

Он хнычет, когда Аомине толкается во второй раз. Мошонка бьется о промежность, и Аомине всхлипывает, едва не кончая.

Он быстро дрочит, когда Аомине начинается вбиваться в него непрерывно, отпустив себя, притягивая за бедра.

Он кончает, вздрагивая всем телом; Аомине видит слипшиеся на затылке волосы и маленькую родинку. А потом его ведет до звезд перед глазами, до белого шума, до хрипа. Оргазм вышибает из сознания, Аомине обнаруживает, что лежит, обнимая Мурасакибару и уткнувшись ему в шею. Перед глазами — родинка, и Аомине трогает ее языком.

Мороженое почти растаяло, и Мурасакибара лениво возит по миске ложкой.

— Мине-чин.

— М? — Аомине неохота двигаться.

— Ты липкий.

Звонит телефон — раздражающе и нудно. Кажется, его опять потеряли.

Аомине встает — он действительно липкий, но телефон надрывается. Аомине смотрит на экран — оказывается, это третий звонок. А он и не слышал. Надо поторопиться — пока его не пошли искать.

Мурасакибара переворачивается, садится на шорты и ставит на колени миску с мороженым. Аомине недовольно одевается — он бы сейчас повалялся часик-другой, и вообще ему было мало.

Перед выходом он замирает, спиной чувствуя взгляд:

— Мине-чин.

— А? — Аомине оглядывается через плечо.

— Приходи еще, — серьезно говорит Мурасакибара.

— Ага, — улыбается Аомине, разворачивается и убегает.

Прыгая через ступеньки, он думает о следующей встрече. И о мороженом. А еще о том, что раньше Мурасакибара не звал приходить еще раз. Кажется, ему тоже не хватает.


End file.
